


My Kitten

by Just_Breezy



Series: One Hell Of A Master [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Master!Sebastian, Master/Pet, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underaged!Ciel, Yaoi, neko!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's kitten, Ciel, is 'a little' needy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of nowhere, but I have a deep spiritual connection to Ciel and, well, cats, so you know...
> 
> I'm sorry!

    Ciel sat impatiently watching Sebastian gently place the saucer of milk and honey on the floor, supple dark blue tail swaying enthusiastically behind him. As soon as the saucer touched the ground, Ciel leaped forward, bringing his hands in line with his chest against the floor, leaving his pert ass in the air, tail swinging more joyfully against the soft exposed skin of its naked owner. Sebastian smiled while watching his kitten hungrily lap at the milk and bending down to pet his smooth arched back, "what a greedy little kitten, be sure to clean the saucer, I don't want to see any cream in it or on you". Ciel hummed, messily drinking the milk, tongue working fervently to get as much as possible in his mouth; Sebastian patted the kitten on the back before walking back towards his desk.

    The kit could hear his master working away, as usual, choosing 'work' over his kitten (usually leading to disaster as Ciel did no play well alone, least of all with the furniture), but was too content with his treat to bother him just yet. The moment Sebastian began getting in the groove of working through the new client's account history, a certain kitten jumped onto his lap, still cleaning himself off of the cream he got on himself. Ciel began to purr and nuzzle the man's chest, stretching as far as he could to reach his master's collarbone, ears perked up and brushing softly on his master's face. While endearing, Sebastian had work to be done and had already indulged the boy today, "not now, kitten. Master is trying to work, we can play once I have finished". Ciel huffed a bit before continuing, leaning up onto Sebastian's chest and kneading the fabric of his vest, "but I want to play  _now_ , master, pay attention to me!". The kitten nosed the sensitive skin under his master's ear, knowing how to turn him on, canting his hips so his growing hard on smeared the front of Sebastian's clothes. Sebastian felt his pants growing tighter as Ciel kissed and licked his neck, giving special attention to his pulse point and behind his ear, the tip of his little cock rubbing against the harsh fabric of his clothes causing the boy to make obscene breathy moans, but was determined to finish his work- if he gave in every time his young kit wanted to 'play' he would have to reconsider what his title as 'master' meant.

    Sebastian sighed and picked up the small form and dropped him on the floor next to the saucer, "you've already gotten your treat today, you'll just have to wait" scolding the boy sternly. The kitten stared at his master, batting his lashes while his pupils dilated, ears laying flat against his small head, "but don't you want to play with me, master?" Ciel spoke around the thumb now hanging out of his mouth, moving his tongue around it, seeing the hard line of Sebastian's cock through his black dress pants. Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Sebastian turned away and headed towards the desk. Not two minutes later he found himself with a lap full of Ciel; the kit writhed on his master's obvious hard on, big mismatch eyes staring innocently up at Sebastian, the vibrations of his purring only adding to the sexual frustration. Sebastian absentmindedly stroked the small kitten's tummy while trying to hide the massive erection from his needy kitten, but Ciel was already all too aware of his own victory. The kit rolled around Sebastian's lap, 'accidentally' nosing his hardening nipples while nuzzling and kneading his abdomen in content, his own erection leaking all over the older man's vest while his nimble tail worked over his master's cock. Sebastian smoothed the hair on top of his kitten's blue head, pushing the downy hair back with his matching ears, working down the nape of his neck and back, the kit responding by arching into his master, mewling as his own sensitive and hard nipples brushed the coarse fabric, "you're being very naughty kitten, trying to distract Master while he works", Sebastian whispered into Ciel's kit ears, hot breath eliciting more beautiful sounds from the small form on his lap and kissing the top his small head, still entranced by the sensations. Ciel shuddered thinking he had already won, but was quickly disheartened as he found himself once again in his master's arms being plonked next to his bowl and saucer, "now, behave kitten". The kitten pouted as his stubborn master went back to work, tail indignantly sweeping behind him, one way or another Ciel  _would_  get his master's attention.

    The kit padded up to the desk, stopping next to it before yawning loudly and stretching forward, lithe body extended as he displayed his exquisite ass and deft limbs. When returning back to a more 'casual' sitting position, Ciel began grooming his small hands, coyly watching Sebastian out of the corner of his purple eye; his master player the dutiful role of focused accountant, but his hard on betrayed him. The kit continued licking himself clean knowing his master was mentally imagining far better places to clean with that sinful little mouth. Once Sebastian quickly glanced at the kitten, eyes displaying his true desires, Ciel moved next to the older man, beginning by nosing his clothed calf, purring gently and delicate tail playfully swaying. Sebastian's breath hitched when his kitten began to rub against his leg, though admitting it would imply that Sebastian knew there was something mischievous about the act and that he was in fact watching the kit throughout his entire performance. 

    Once Ciel was satisfied with his progress, the kitten moved onto his master's thigh, skittishly pressing his small face into the lean muscle; Ciel could smell Sebastian's desire and smiled deviously as he began to kiss his master's leg, beginning at the knee. Sebastian stared down at the small kitten once he began using his mouth on him, "Ciel,  _what did I say?_ " Sebastian spoke breathily but sternly, chest rising slightly; the kit looked up through his long lashes, ears tipped down looking like the picture of erotic innocence. "But master, I'm still hungry", distracting him enough to get the loose button of his master's pants undone with his agile small fingers, "why didn't you say so ear-", Sebastian's words were swallowed along with his throbbing cock, a wicked smile surrounding his sensitive head. Ciel gave his master's prick one good swallow before kissing and licking down the sides, "nothing fills me up the way you do, master"; how his dirty little kitten could say such perverse things with such innocence was far beyond Sebastian. The older man sighed as the boy continued to twist his tongue around the head and nearly sucked a bruise on the thick vein, continuing to his balls, almost playfully moving the flat of his tongue around one then the other, running the tip of his little tongue between them and then returning to his master's cock. Sebastian was almost,  _almost_ , taken so close to orgasm to let it continue, however right before Ciel could get his smutty way, Sebastian pulled the kit off his dick, "bad kitten, Master is working right now. Go play with your toys", the older man spoke with an edge of malice though his breathing was still uneven and his cock was still  swollen and throbbing. "I am, Master,  _you're_  my favourite toy", the kitten looked up with the face of an angel painted with the intentions of a devil. 

    Sebastian stared for a moment, hellishly turned on both by this filthy kitten and the desire to remind him who was whom's toy. "Is that so, kitten?", Sebastian's tone was tainted with the latter. The man picked up the young kit and sat him straddled on his lap, grabbing the small erection and running his own thick length between the boy's legs, "do you believe me to be  _your_  toy? Your plaything to use when you please?" Ciel mewled loudly, leaning onto his master and digging his face into the crook of his neck, hot puffs of breath decorating Sebastian's neck while he stroked his kitten's hard prick. "You have it very wrong, my naughty kitten, you see, I am your master, and I am one hell of a master. Let me remind you who is whom's," Sebastian reached into the desk drawer to grab (one of the many) lube containers and poured some of the cool gel onto his fingers; Ciel looked over his shoulder and watched Sebastian pour the liquid, but not soon enough to prepare himself for the unceremonious insertion. Sebastian pushed two fingers into the kit, his entire body thrumming with excitement, " _this_  is  _mine_. I will have it whenever I please,  _how ever_ I please, is that understood?" A lilt of unfiltered moans discordant ahhs filled the room while Sebastian continued to roughly open the kitten in a frenzy of vexation and sexual frustration, his own cock sorely hard. 

    Once the kit was open enough, Sebastian wasted no time picked the small form up and forcefully setting him on the desk atop all his neglected work. Ciel instinctively opened his legs wide and leaned back onto his elbows as his master slicked up his prick before viciously pushing in, beginning with a harsh pace. Ciel shook from the force of Sebastian's pace along with the desk against the wall, filling the room with near screams of pleasure as his master took what was his. Sebastian leaned forward without missing a beat to suck the kit's hard nipples while looking for the special bundle of nerves. The kitten looked down to see his devilish master taking a pink nub into his mouth just as he found the kit's prostate, leaving him an overstimulated wreck, "mas-master-" he began to shout before painting the front of Sebastian's vest white. 

    The older man grinned fiendishly and watched the small kitten wreck under his, hair and fur a mess and tail shaking uncontrollably; Sebastian didn't last much longer as Ciel's body clenched around him, he groaned loudly as he coated the inside of the kit. Not wasting much time, Sebastian picked up the kitten and sat back down in the chair after gently pulling out of the small body, both still a mess and covered in many fluids. Ciel purred quietly, very well spent and content on his master's lap while he stroked his soft skin, dropping delicate kissing over the kit as he went. It wasn't long before the kitten had fallen asleep like that, spent, covered in his own come and in the lap of his master, as happy as could be; Sebastian sighed, watching the kit sleeping soundly on his lap, not looking forward to having to get back to work, especially with his small naked form on his lap, still messy and partially unclothed, but made no attempt to try and change that fate, instead smiled to himself and sighed, " _my my,_  what a needy kitten".


End file.
